


The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, El and Neal tend to get what they want, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Seduction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For the prompt: Neal/El/Peter, AU where Neal and El are already a married couple when Peter meets them (neither are criminals)





	The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Just a short one shot.
> 
> For nevcolleil for a prompt on comment-fic.livejournal.com

"So... you _pretended_ to be embezzling so I would investigate you?? Why?" Peter sputtered.

Neal and El smiled at him, both of them sitting on their couch, calmly sipping their wine, staring up as he paced franticly. They were looking at him like ... like he was the canary and they were the cats.

Neal said, "My lovely wife told me there was a brilliant but slightly awkward agent at the gallery whom she found utterly adorable, and when I met you, I agreed with her conclusion - which is no surprise, since she has excellent taste." Neal looked at El and smiled at her, then back up at Peter. "I'm sorry Peter, you look angry."

Peter was about to shout that yes, he absolutely was, but then El laughed. It wasn't unkind, it was warm somehow, but the laugh took the wind out of the argument. And then she said put a hand on Neal's thigh, squeezed it reassuringly, and said to Neal, "Oh hon, he's not angry that we tricked him - he's angry at himself for being turned on by the fact that we're smart enough to go up against him and win." 

Neal looked over at Peter and apparently could somehow, in a rather infuriating way, read him well enough to conclude that El was right. Then Neal picked up the third wine glass, which was for some reason on the table all along, and handed it to Peter, asking, "Red or white?"


End file.
